


Drabbleprompt: "I'm telling you. I'm haunted."

by Sweven



Series: (Double)Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kids, Prompt Fill, Proud Dad Han SoloTM, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven





	Drabbleprompt: "I'm telling you. I'm haunted."

“Leia,” Han’s tone was serious and Leia turned immediately, dropping the hairpins on the counter. Han ran his hand through his hair, his brow creased with genuine worry. “I’m pretty sure that I’m haunted.”

“What?,” Leia stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. “You believe in ghosts? Regular, people-haunting ghosts? That’s ridiculous.”

Han shrugged. “Might be. Doesn’t make it not true. And I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”

“You’re not haunted,” Leia said with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Listen, I know where I put my hydrospanner, and I damn well didn’t hang it from the ceiling in the lobby!”

“Han…”

“- Last week it was my boots! Before that I found my belt hanging outside of the window! We’re 5000 levels up! Even Chewie could barely reach it! It has to be a ghost!”

“You have two Force-Sensitive children, Han.”

“… They wouldn’t.”

Leia glanced towards the door and from behind it came a whine of “Moooooom, no fair!” followed by “Jacen shut up, you’re _ruining _it!” before two pairs of feet scampered down the hallway.

Han stared in the direction of the sound. “Those brats,” he whispered with something like pride in his voice.


End file.
